


Drabble Weekend (19-20/09/2015)

by robs



Series: Drabble Events [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, ダイヤのA | Daiya no A | Ace of Diamond, 幽☆遊☆白書 | YuYu Hakusho: Ghost Files
Genre: F/M, Ficlet Collection, Gen, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 00:39:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5026996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robs/pseuds/robs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cap.1: Lily & Albus/Scorpius<br/>Cap.2: Hiei & Yukina & Kuwabara<br/>Cap.3: Kurama/Kuronue<br/>Cap.4: Suga & Asahi & Daichi<br/>Cap.5: Miyuki & Mei/fem!Haruichi<br/>Cap.6: Kise/fem!Akashi<br/>Cap.7: Kurama/Hiei<br/>Cap.8. Kuramochi/fem!Haruichi</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. lily & albus/scorpius

**Author's Note:**

> [Qui](https://www.facebook.com/photo.php?fbid=913128285413702&set=oa.903005353109167&type=3&permPage=1) la foto con fandom/ship/bromance/blablabla, prompt e fill di questo event.  
> 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albus S./Scorpius: Essere un Potter e un Malfoy ed essere visti insieme non era facile per nessuno dei due.

Lily stringe le labbra quando legge l'ennesimo articolo su suo fratello nella pagina di gossip della Gazzetta; uno penserebbe che dopo cinque anni da quando Albus e Scorpius hanno deciso di smettere di nascondere la loro relazione la gente avrebbe perso interesse a riguardo, ma evidentemente il fatto che un Potter e un Malfoy siano insieme è ancora uno scoop.  
La irrita da morire che suo fratello e il suo migliore amico siano ancora costantemente sotto i riflettori, e sa che non è facile per loro vivere in questo modo, nonostante sin da bambini abbiano dovuto convivere con la fama riflessa dei loro genitori.  
Non è sorpresa quando il suo cellulare si illumina con la notifica di un nuovo messaggio (zia Hermione ne ha sempre regalato uno a tutti i suoi nipoti al loro sedicesimo compleanno, perché "è più facile tenerci in contatto così, anche se a Hogwarts non potrete usarli"), e vedere il nome di suo fratello come mittente la sorprende anche meno; non sono più bambini e magari a un occhio esterno può sembrare strano che nonostante l'età siano ancora legati come quando erano piccoli, ma a nessuno dei Potter è mai interessato.  
"Ci sono giornalisti sotto casa, possiamo venire da te?" c'è scritto, e la donna sbuffa una risata perché Albus non ha mai perso l'abitudine di chiedere il suo permesso nonostante sappia che la risposta sarà sempre sì, e risponde affermativamente prima di accartocciare la Gazzetta e gettarla nel cestino senza pensarci due volte, e qualche attimo più tardi Albus e Scorpius si Materializzano nel suo salotto.  
"Chi di voi era pronto ad affatturarli, questa volta?" chiede con un sopracciglio sollevato, e sbuffa un'altra risata quando vede entrambi alzare una mano.  
"Ho bisogno di una tazza di tè," borbotta Scorpius un secondo più tardi, sparendo dietro la porta della cucina come ogni volta che è particolarmente stressato, mentre Albus si lascia cadere sul divano accanto a sua sorella, esalando un verso soddisfatto quando Lily gli infila una mano tra i capelli per coccolarlo come quando erano bambini; è il modo più semplice e veloce per rilassarlo, come un interruttore, e la ragazza sorride un poco.  
"Uno penserebbe che dopo cinque anni ci avrebbero lasciato in pace, ma a quanto pare siamo ancora uno scoop," borbotta lui, e Lily gli bacia la fronte trattenendosi dallo sghignazzare; è sempre divertente sentirlo vocalizzare i suoi pensieri.


	2. hiei & yukina & kuwabara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiei & Yukina. Il demone non riesce davvero a spiegarsi come alla sorella possa piacere quello spilungone dai capelli rossi.

Dopo aver combattuto al suo fianco per anni, Hiei ha imparato a rispettare Kuwabara come guerriero, ma sinceramente non riesce a capire come sua sorella possa pensare a lui come un compagno; può offrirle protezione quando lui non ha la possibilità di farlo, certo, ma cos'altro? Hiei ha visto umani più esteticamente attraenti, più intelligenti e meno ridicoli, eppure Yukina pare essersi infatuata proprio di lui.  
"Non è una cosa che si può controllare," hanno detto Kurama e Mukuro quando è riuscito con tanti sforzi a confessare le sue perplessità. "È irrazionale," aveva aggiunto lui, piegando le labbra in un sorriso placido mentre la demone al suo fianco annuiva con aria saggia (Hiei rabbrividisce ogni volta quando pensa al loro strano rapporto, nato dal nulla qualche anno dopo il Torneo per decidere il re del Makai, perché è sinceramente inquietante pensare a cosa i loro cervelli combinati potrebbero partorire), e la loro risposta come previsto non gli era servita assolutamente a nulla; non ha ancora capito come possa aver pensato anche solo per un momento che quei due l'avrebbero aiutato.  
Ha continuato a osservare di nascosto i progressi del rapporto tra Yukina e Kuwabara, lo strano corteggiamento dell'umano e l'ancora più strano rossore sulle guance di sua sorella ogni volta che l'altro le regalava qualcosa, e ha dovuto trattenere l'istinto di separarli a forza quando ha assistito al loro primo bacio; ma ha visto il sorriso sulle labbra di Yukina quando lo spilungone si è allontanato, e in quel momento ha deciso che non era importante capire cosa sua sorella si fosse infatuata dell'umano, non quanto la sua felicità.  
Ha comunque giurato a se stesso che avrebbe fatto a pezzi Kuwabara se avesse mai osato ferirla, a costo di rivelare la sua identità. Ha protetto Yukina nell'ombra per tutto questo tempo, non smetterà di certo adesso.


	3. kurama/kuronue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurama/Kuronue, "È illegale fumare qui!" Il primo incontro tra Kurama e Kuronue avviene in ospedale

Kurama è stanco di dover di nuovo fare la spola tra casa sua e l'ospedale, ma Shiori è di nuovo ricoverata e non ha intenzione di lasciarla sola neanche questa volta; non ha più oggetti magici da rubare per tentare di salvarla, ed è costretto ad aspettare con le mani in mano di ricevere la brutta notizia che ormai attende da qualche mese. Ha già parlato a Hiei dei suoi piani per tornare nel Makai, così come ha già detto tutto a Yusuke e Kuwabara e alle ragazze, non c'è più niente che possa ancora legarlo a questo mondo.  
Sta leggendo in sala d'attesa un romanzo d'avventura che ha trovato noioso fin dall'inizio e che sta continuando solo per poterlo raccontare a Shiori, quando gli arriva al naso il sentore di fumo di una sigaretta, abbastanza leggero che probabilmente è solo lui a sentirlo, ed è senza pensarci su che chiude il libro e si alza dalla sedia per poter seguire l'odore e arrivare alla sua fonte.  
È un ragazzo a tenere tra le dita la sigaretta accesa, che gli dà le spalle con i gomiti appoggiati sul davanzale della finestra aperta, al piano superiore di quello in cui è ricoverata Shiori; c'è qualcosa di stranamente familiare nel suo aspetto, e Kurama si sente stringere il cuore nel sovrapporre l'immagine del giovane uomo che ha di fronte a quella del suo primo compagno e partner, ma scuote la testa e allunga una mano per picchiettargli un dito sulla spalla.  
"È illegale fumare qui," dice,senza aspettare che l'altro si volti, e rabbrividisce nel sentire la risata leggera e davvero troppo familiare che riceve in risposta.  
"Non mi aspettavo di essere bacchettato proprio da te, Kurama, non ti è mai piaciuto rispettare le regole," commenta il ragazzo, gettando il mozzicone dalla finestra prima di fronteggiarlo, e Kurama aggrotta le sopracciglia e fa un passo indietro, di riflesso, preparandosi ad attaccare, perché non ha intenzione di fare di nuovo lo stesso errore e cadere nella trappola di un nemico che si è impossessato dell'aspetto di Kuronue; l'altro sbuffa e rotea gli occhi, incrociando le braccia sul petto con un'aria annoiata che stona con il bagliore divertito nelle sue iridi, e Kurama sente un'altra fitta al cuore. "Rilassati, questa volta sono davvero io, posso provartelo; chiedimi qualsiasi cosa che posso sapere solo io su quando eravamo nel Makai e risponderò a tutto."

"Non riesco a credere che Koenma ti abbia già dato la possibilità di reincarnarti," commenta Kurama qualche giorno più tardi, fissandolo mentre Kuronue studia tutto ciò che trova nel suo appartamento con aria curiosa e interessata, e non riesce a trattenere una risata nel vederlo arricciare il naso e scoprire i denti quando il televisore si accende senza che se l'aspettasse.  
"Be', non aveva tanti motivi per tenermi rinchiuso," ribatte, continuando a studiare con aria tesa la televisione, come in attesa di essere attaccato. "Mi hanno dato due secoli come pena, visto che sono morto relativamente giovane e non ho commesso crimini troppo gravi," continua, allungando un dito per toccare lo schermo, prima di voltarsi sghignazzando verso di lui. "La colpa per la maggior parte dei nostri reati è stata affibiata solo a te."


	4. suga & asahi & daichi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suga & Daichi & Asahi - "Quando Suga e Daichi decisero che i capelli di Asahi erano troppo lunghi." [Bonus: "Mai toccare i capelli di Asahi."]

Suga arriccia il naso nel guardare Asahi slegarsi i capelli, e un'occhiata veloce a Daichi conferma ancora una volta i suoi sospetti: non è l'unico a trovarli davvero troppo lunghi. Non c'è verso di convincerlo a tagliarseli, però, e ormai la situazione è disperata; non tanto perché siano brutti o maltenuti, quanto perché finiscono ovunque e nessuno dei due ha più intenzione di subirsi ancora gli interrogatori dei loro rispettivi genitori su una presunta fidanzata qiando tornano a casa con suoi capelli sui vestiti.  
È il momento di prendere in mano la situazione. 

Suga è un demonio in incognito, Daichi l'ha sempre saputo, ma vederlo sorridere angelicamente ad Asahi nell'augurargli la buonanotte, quando hanno pianificato di tradirlo nelle ore successive, è addirittura più spaventoso del solito. Si ripromette ancora una volta di non farselo mai come nemico, perché l'idea di avere contro una persona del genere lo terrorizza.

È Daichi a portare avanti il piano, con il paio di forbici che Suga ha preso in prestito dal parrucchiere di sua madre, e i due ragazzi ringraziano il cielo per il sonno incredibilmente pesante dell'altro; basta immaginare le urla di Asahi se si svegliasse nel momento sbagliato per far venire a entrambi il mal di testa.

Asahi ha un'espressione così disperata la mattina dopo che Daichi si sente terribilmente in colpa; Suga, quel demonio senza cuore, è talmente indecente da fingersi sorpreso e preoccupato per l'umore dell'asso della squadra, e l'occhiata che rivolge al suo capitano è raggelante, un avvertimento.  
"Prova a dirgli la verità e tu sarai il prossimo," gli sta dicendo con lo sguardo, e Daichi deglutisce un paio di volte a vuoto prima di annuire con gli occhi sbarrati.  
Mai farsi nemico Suga, si ripromette per l'ennesima volta, tornando a guardare l'espressione sconsolata sul volto di Asahi. E mai toccare di nuovo i suoi capelli, aggiunge, perché non crede di poter sopportare di vederlo così depresso.


	5. miyuki & mei/fem!haruichi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haruichi/Mei, fem!Haruichi, reunion au, "Lei è qui?"

Mei non aveva alcuna intenzione di partecipare a questa specie di reunion che Miyuki ha organizzato nel suo nuovo appartamento, specialmente perché è fatta per la Seido ed essere l'unico membro di una vecchia squadra avversaria non è molto rassicurante; e anche perché il sorriso esaltato del padrone di casa quando l'ha costretto a promettergli di presentarsi gli ha dato una brutta sensazione. Miyuki sa essere un viscido bastardo quando vuole.  
Si è appropriato di un angolino della cucina non appena è arrivato, salutando gli altri presenti con un cenno generale, ed è ancora fermo nello stesso posto con la sua terza lattina di birra in mano quando il campanello suona ancora una volta e le voci dei vecchi giocatori della Seido si fanno più esaltare.  
"Sono arrivate!" grida Sawamura, già ubriaco fradicio, inciampando sul tappeto nella fretta di dirigersi all'ingresso, e Mei in un'altra situazione riderebbe senza pensarci, ma ci sono solo due ragazze che hanno giocato nella squadra quando Miyuki era uno dei titolari, e non è per niente pronto a fronteggiarle, soprattutto la più giovane. Era questo l'obbiettivo di quello stronzo del padrone di casa, e si sente parecchio stupido per non averci pensato prima. Era dolorosamente ovvio che sarebbero state presenti anche le Kominato.  
"Lei è qui?" sibila non appena Miyuki si avvicina abbastanza al suo angolino da farsi afferrare per un gomito, e il ghigno compiaciuto sulle labbra dell'altro ragazzo lo fa sentire ancora una volta terribilmente stupido.  
"Certo che marshmallow è qui! È stata una delle titolari per due anni, cosa ti aspettavi?" ride, divincolandosi dalla sua presa senza sforzi, e Mei si sente impallidire tutto d'un colpo quando una macchia rosa pastello entra nel campo visivo; Haru è qui, e trattiene il respiro quando i loro occhi si incrociano un attimo dopo, senza riuscire a distogliere lo sguardo né tantomeno a muoversi.


	6. kise/fem!akashi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fem!Akashi/Kise - nonostante sia Kise il modello, quando Fem!Akashi lo accompagna sul set, finisce col ritrovarsi a fare set fotografici con lui. (A meno che lei NON sia dell'umore e quindi nessuno le va contro.

È raro che Akashi lo accompagni sul set dei suoi servizi, impegnata com'è con gli affari di famiglia e i suoi corsi all'università, e Kise è sempre al settimo cielo quando la sua ragazza riesce a ritagliare un po' di tempo per lui, anche se la maggior parte delle volte è quando il modello deve lavorare.  
L'agente di Kise, poi, si è messo in testa di invitarla ogni volta che è presente a posare insieme a lui, e la ragazza ha sempre una scintilla divertita negli occhi quando acconsente, che passa inosservata a tutti meno che al modello, e si lascia dirigere con grazia dal fotografo di turno, bellissima e perfetta come sempre. È impossibile distogliere lo sguardo dalla coppia, quando succede, la chimica tra loro frutto dei numerosi anni che hanno trascorso lavorando uno accanto all'altra, e Kise è ancora più brillante e concentrato del solito quando posa insieme a lei, due creature che sembrano essere di un altro mondo e che nessuno riesce a non guardare con ammirazione e probabilmente un pizzico d'invidia.  
(Ci sono volte in cui Akashi si rifiuta categoricamente di posare, però, e nei pochissimi casi in cui i suoi sguardi omicidi non bastano a far fare un passo indietro a tutti, ci pensa Kise con una calma inusuale e raggelante ad allontanare chiunque la infastidisca; in quelle situazioni è sempre terrificante vederli insieme, e nessuno osa mai contraddirli.)


	7. kurama/hiei

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurama/Hiei, Noragami!au, Kurama è una divinità e Hiei il suo tesoro sacro. Un tesoro sacro maledettamente testardo.

Kurama sapeva fin dall'inizio che il suo nuovo shinki sarebbe stato difficile da gestire; ha visto i suoi ricordi quando l'ha preso con sé, e nonostante Hiei non abbia memoria della sua vecchia vita, non era stato difficile capire che non sarebbe stato semplice creare un rapporto di fiducia e lealtà con lui. Ma Kurama ha sempre amato le sfide, e non ha pensato neanche per un attimo di rinunciare a lui.  
"Non vedo perché dovremmo farlo, è stupido," brontola Hiei, prevedibilmente, quando Kurama gli parla della loro nuova missione, e il dio non riesce a trattenere una risata davanti alla sua espressione; il suo shinki ha sempre un commento pronto quando lo raggiunge per informarlo di un nuovo compito, ma Kurama sa che ormai è più per scena che per vero e proprio disdegno, che non è più necessario preoccuparsi davvero di essere ferito dai suoi pensieri ostili, perché dopo le prime volte che Hiei l'ha visto davvero sofferente e l'ha costretto a dirgli il motivo del suo dolore, lo shinki ha cambiato atteggiamento quasi all'istante, probabilmente per paura di essere lasciato indietro dal suo padrone. È raro, ormai, che Hiei lo ferisca.  
"È l'unica cosa che possiamo fare, al momento," gli risponde, scrollando le spalle e regalandogli un piccolo sorriso. "E la calma di quest'ultimo periodo mi ha annoiato. Pronto a distruggere qualche ayakashi con me?"


	8. kuramochi/fem!haruichi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KuraHaru, Il suo sguardo lo seguiva ovunque, anche fuori dal campo.

Haruichi lo sente su di sé, lo sguardo del suo vecchio partner; Kuramochi ha sempre gli occhi puntati su di lei, fuori e dentro al campo, e se fosse qualcun altro a osservarla di continuo in questo modo probabilmente ne sarebbe irritata, e magari anche un briciolo spaventata, ma è di lui che si tratta, e la ragazza si scopre ogni volta a sghignazzare quando è lei a guardarlo e l'altro distoglie subito gli occhi come se fosse sorpreso di essere stato beccato. Fa sempre così, ed è sempre divertente riuscire a metterlo almeno un pochino in imbarazzo, dato che lui ha l'abitudine di farlo ogni volta che sono insieme.  
"Il tuo principino ti sta fissando un'altra volta," sghignazza Miyuki, quando Haruichi si prepara a battere, e la sua espressione si fa ancora più divertita quando nota il sorriso compiaciuto sulle labbra della ragazza; è stata una sorpresa per entrambi, la scoperta di poter essere un'altra volta in squadra insieme, una bella sorpresa.  
"Non so di cosa parli, senpai," risponde lei con aria confusa, prima di voltarsi per fronteggiare il pitcher, l'espressione che muta subito in una di concentrazione, e il catcher scuote la testa mentre si mette a sua volta in posizione; non riuscirà mai a spiegarsi come facciano i loro nuovi compagni, che hanno avuto modo di conoscerla nei mesi precedenti, a pensare che Haruichi sia davvero la bambina innocente e bisognosa di di protezione della squadra.


End file.
